


[Podfic] Pleasure In Your Preview

by greedy_dancer



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of ymorton's story. The first time Harry realizes he's attracted to Nick.</p>
<p>
  <i>"I - will you stop? Oh my god, you’re absolutely shameless." His voice is amused with a warm, dirty, softness to it, and Harry prickles all over with a weird sort of jealousy. He wants Nick to talk to him in that voice.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pleasure In Your Preview

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pleasure In Your Preview](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098654) by [ymorton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymorton/pseuds/ymorton). 



Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 0:16:07 



## Downloads 

(right click, save as) 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/1eTyHyx) | **Size:** 22 MB
  * [Podbook](http://bit.ly/1eonByp) | **Size:** 13 MB



## Streaming Audio

## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ymorton for giving permission and to paraka for hosting! <3


End file.
